By the light of the moon
by ravenwormwood26
Summary: Elena lives in a small kingdom ruled by a kind and gentle prince who is looking for love and meets her under the moonlight and they fall in love until Princess Vivian vows to destroy their future but thanks to Elena's adopted brother Seto they're able to fulfill their destiny and live in peace


By the light of the moon

By Raven Wormwood

People often wondered what kind of power does the moon have to certain people, does it make their confidence boost more or leave it alone, for one girl in particular she'll learn that the moon had a destiny for her she just needed a push and someone to believe her.

Meet a young woman named Elena Marie Miller, she was a beauty according to some people in her village however she didn't because she never believed it, she was kind, compassionate, caring, and always helped people when they needed it, she loved her Tejano heritage and often shared it with her friends, Yugi, Ryou, Tristian, Joey and even Kaiba enjoyed the traditions, since it was around Fall it was nearly time for one of her favorite traditions _La Dia Le Los Muertos _where they'd went to the graveyard every year and honor those who passed away, this year it was a little different for Elena, her grandparents were her whole world since they passed away she felt really depressed, as she went to her favorite spot she pulled out her guitar and started to strum it, she ended up playing one of her own songs, as she played her guitar a royal visitor listened to it, as she was done playing he had to find the person playing such a beautiful melody especially under the moonlight, Elena put her guitar up and started to walk home, as she walked she bumped into someone, "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry." She quickly apologized, Prince Yami looked up as he saw what he thought was a beautiful creature as her skin seemed to sparkle against the moonlight, "Please it was my fault, please tell me your name my moonlight beauty." He spoke very gently, Elena blushed but eventually told the pharaoh her name, "Elena I must see you again please meet me here tomorrow night." He asked her gently, Elena agreed but only if he came to the village's Day of the Dead celebration, he agreed since he was going to be king one day it was one of his many duties but mostly he wanted to know Elena better, as they went home something in her seemed to make her smile, her Abuela noticed her smile as she set her guitar down in its place, "_Dios Mio _nieta it's almost ten o'clock where have you been?" She asked, Elena chuckled and told her abuela she was in the park again and met someone special, her mother just chuckled.

After a good night's sleep, Elena woke up and showered to get ready for her day, after drying her hair and getting dressed she went to join her friends, "Morning Elena." Yugi greeted her, Elena waved as she got some desserts for her _Dia de Los Muertos offrenda_, she soon picked up her dress from the dress maker's and passed invites for her friends, as everything was getting prepared she took her guitar and played a song, "_This was my grandpa's favorite hope he's looking down and savors it, to make pies with him was always so much fun, for grandma fresh cut marigolds, a bowl of favorite fruit nice and cold if she were here we'd fight for the last one, it's been so long since I saw them since Papi sang their favorite song or just talked through the day, when they called me their Elenita I would know in my heart they were my shining light, I hope I made them proud, as their granddaughter as a person, hope I made them proud and be all they wanted me to be, I often asked for their advice to know or stop and think twice it's hard when I'm just seventeen I'm gonna be tested don't know how, wish they were here and now to help become a queen, it's been so long since I saw them since Papi sang their favorite song or just talked through the day, when they called me their Elenita I would know in my heart they were my shining light, I hope I made them proud, as their granddaughter as a person, Hope I made them proud and be all they would have wanted me to be, as their granddaughter as a person I hope I made them proud." _She sang, Prince Yami walked around seeing everyone's offerings as he looked and smiled at the decorations he heard Elena's song as she put her grandparent's favorite things at their graves, as he saw her he smiled and made his way, "Hello Elena you look beautiful tonight." He told her as he gave her a rose, Elena took it and placed it on her grandfather's grave, she told Yami about her father's parents and how much she missed them, he understood and put his arm around her, as they talked Yugi and his friends saw Elena talking to the Prince, "Well I'll be." He whispered, everyone looked as they saw Elena and Prince Yami holding hands and dancing, some of the townsfolk saw them and smiled.

His royal priests Mahado, Shada, and Karim, overlooked everything from the balcony and saw their prince having fun, "He deserves someone like Elena always giving back to others, taking care of the townsfolk, and her beauty seemed to captivate the prince." Mahado told his fellow priests, Shada agreed but worried about the other princesses that were after Yami's wealth and title like Princess Vivian who did anything to get what she wants, she was going to arrive in two days with her father hoping to arrange a marriage, Yami's father King Aknankanon has refused because he trusted his son's judgement on others and his on Vivian was always the same, this time he sent a messenger to send word to his son to have him and his new found love to travel to the palace as soon as possible, soon it was night time as everyone took their leftover food back home from the night's activities, Elena saw a messenger from the palace approach her and Yami, "Your highness your father requests that your girlfriend arrive at the palace tomorrow morning at nine o'clock." The messenger told them, Yami nodded as Elena did as well, as they went to their homes Elena knew one thing her world was going to be turned upside down and someone was out to get her, so after a restful night's sleep she wore her best dress and walked to the palace since it was a nice day out, she arrived five minutes early, a servant greeted her warmly, "Good Morning Miss Elena his majesty King Aknankanon, Her royal highness Queen Amara and their son Prince Yami are waiting for you in the royal breakfast room please follow me." The servant told her, Elena nodded and looked around at the gardens, different rooms, and finally the royal breakfast room, "Presenting Miss Elena Marie Miller your majesties." She announced, Yami smiled at how beautiful Elena looked under the sunlight as he kissed her hand, "Good morning your majesties allow me to introduce myself I am Elena Marie Rodrigues-Miller it's an honor to meet you." She told her king and queen with a polite curtsy, their servant Anzu a faithful friend to Yami smiled at her friend's girlfriend she was someone she hoped would be a perfect match for him, "Thank you Anzu for showing Elena to the royal breakfast room please return to your post." Yami told his childhood friend, Anzu nodded and waved goodbye to her new friend, the royal priests were impressed by Elena's manners and how she greeted them with respect and dignity, "Elena the reason we asked you to come this morning is because of Princess Vivian and her father are coming back to the palace in two days so we want to warn you about her personality she's snobby, very rude, whiny, and a harlot especially with our son, so please be careful my dear." Queen Amara warned her gently, Elena heard stories of Princess Vivian from people in the town and felt very nervous, Yami assured her nothing would happen to her.

As they finished breakfast was finished Yami had a little surprise for his love, he showed her his room and a special gift on his desk, and he told her it was to show everyone she was dating the prince so no one could touch her, after giving her the royal courting necklace Elena returned home with a smile on her face, her family grew excited about the news, her friends were happy too especially Seto who was like her guardian angel and big brother, "Guys Vivian is coming back tomorrow what am I going to do?" She asked them a little nervous, everyone in town grew nervous about the bratty princess coming back, "Don't worry Elena we got your back, we'll go with you to the palace." Yugi suggested, Elena was relieved her friends were supportive, the following day she dressed in her finest dress and styled her hair, she wore her courting necklace proudly and hoped everything would be okay, as her friends arrived at her home she bid her family goodbye and walked to the palace with them, as the guards saw them they questioned Elena if she knew them, she answered politely and let them through, as they entered the palace Anzu greeted them warmly, "Please wait here in the lounge for Prince Yami." As they entered the lounge Elena was nervous as her hands started sweating, Seto put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Don't be nervous Yami knows how Vivian is and hopefully she won't cause any trouble." He told her, Yami watched the two friends/siblings interacted and smiled, "Good morning everyone I'm glad you could come, Elena told me all about you and I hope you enjoy your stay." He greeted them, Elena's friends introduced themselves as he held Elena's hand a loud screech echoed into the lounge, "Yami-kins!" the voice yelled excitedly, Elena gasped as she saw Princess Vivian hug on Yami and kiss him in front of her, feeling her heart break into a million pieces Elena left the lounge with tears in her eyes, Anzu saw her go into the garden and cry, she wondered what happened as Mahado told her everything, she fumed at the princess for committing such a horrible act and went to comfort Elena, Yami very angrily pushed Vivian off of him and glared, "Vivian how dare you kiss me in front of my girlfriend! You know we are not engaged and never will now go to your quarters before I tell my father and yours." He reprimanded her, Vivian grew furious and vowed to find Elena and get her revenge, as she got into her room she plotted how to do just that.

Meanwhile. Elena was in the garden looking at her reflection, "_Grandma. Grandpa please tell me what should I do?" _She thought. She felt conflicted about what happened with Yami and Vivian and heard footsteps, she looked and saw Anzu and hugged her, she started to cry again and didn't know what to do, Anzu assured her that Yami loves her and wants to talk to her, after stopping her tears from falling she looked at her courting necklace and knew she had to talk to him, as Anzu returned to her duties she saw Mahado escorting Elena to Yami's private chambers, she looked in wonder and awe at the décor and atmosphere Yami had in his room and soon saw him, Yami saw her with a look of confusion and sadness and pulled her close to him, she hugged him and kissed him, Yami kissed her soft rose petal lips and apologized, "Elena I am so sorry about what happened earlier I never loved Vivian and she always thinks we're to be married but I have told her and her father both that I will not marry her as far as I know my father has always agreed with me as my mother does too, after I met you everything in my life changed, you make my life feel complete, your smile warms my days, the way your skin glows in the moonlight allures me, and more importantly the way you are my princess and I will always love you. There's a ball tomorrow night and I want to surprise everyone with whom I'm choosing as my future bride, I warn you Vivian will be there and she will plot her revenge be careful my love." He told her. Elena was excited about the ball and joined her friends as they left for home under the guards protection, as they all got home Elena went inside her home and began to think what Vivian might have planned for her, as the morning of the ball arrived Vivian began her plot she would have a thief kidnap Elena and bring her to her private chambers where she would tear her dress and make her look ugly that way Yami would dump Elena and marry her instead, Mahado overheard everything and went to find the prince, Anzu was on her way to deliver Elena's dress to her home when she overheard Vivian's plan as well, "I hope Mahado reaches Yami soon while I warn Elena." She told herself.

As Anzu walked to Elena's home, she met her abuela and dropped off the gown for tonight's ball, Elena was busy helping in the library since the librarian was sick with a small fever that day, she loved helping in the library it was quiet and peaceful as if nothing was wrong, as she got home she saw the gown that Anzu dropped off for her, she loved it and immediately started to get ready for the ball, meanwhile at the palace Yami was told about Vivian's plot by Mahado and grew worried about his princess tonight, Elena was ready for the ball and asked Seto to be her escort to the palace as it grew dark, as they walked a thief stopped them, "Leave her alone!" Seto ordered him as the thief grabbed Elena, she tried to get free but the grip was too strong, "Seto find Yami when you get to the palace hurry!" She called out as the thief took her away to Vivian's quarters, she was dropped on the floor as she saw the bratty Chinese princess, Vivian smiled evilly as she began to tear up Elena's dress and ruin her makeup and hair, Elena begged her to stop but all Vivian did was cackle evilly and left her in her room with the key to her room to lock it, "Enjoy your evening now loser while I get what my prize!" She called as she took her leave, Elena began to cry as she tried to open the door, in the ballroom Yami grew worried about Elena and knew Vivian had something to do with it, Seto told him what had happened and asked Bakura his captain of the guard to find the thief and bring him to the dungeon, meanwhile Vivian made her entrance as everyone glared at her, "Spoiled brat!" They whispered and other things about her, Yami stopped her from her usual greetings, "Vivian my priest Mahado told me what you planned to do to my girlfriend now I am going to ask you where she is and what you have done with her," He told her sternly with his parents, priests, and her father behind him in support, Vivian tried to come up with an excuse but Ryou noticed something shiny in her purse and pulled it out, "Your highness look it's the key to her private quarters in the palace what is she doing with it here at the ball?" He told Yami showing him the key, Yami grew curious about the same thing and asked two guards to make Vivian tell him what happened to his girlfriend, eventually Vivian told him everything and they all went to find Elena, as they opened the door to Vivian's room there was Elena her hair was messed up, her makeup was wiped off forcefully, and her beautiful gown was ruined, she saw Yami and ran into his arms, "Yami thank goodness you found me." She said, Yami knew everything and asked his priest to use his magic to transform her into a beautiful gown, when the spell was completed Elena looked beautiful as if the moonlight was showing her what her destiny was all along.

As they entered trumpets sounded, The King, Queen and the Prince entered the ballroom for a special announcement, "Ladies and Gentlemen of our esteemed kingdom it is our pleasure to announce that our son Prince Yami has chosen his bride to be, our people please help us welcome Princess Elena Rodrigues!" The King announced, Yami and Elena walked in and waved to the kingdom, the royal waltz began as Yami and Elena started to dance, they fell more in love with each other as they looked into each other's eyes, as the dance ended they kissed with Vivian seething in rage as the guards held her, her father talked to Yami's father telling him how sorry he was for his daughter's unforgivable behavior, as punishment Vivian was banished from coming to Yami's kingdom and her royal privileges were diminished which made Anzu happy she didn't have to cater to her whiny needs, her father though was always welcomed for he showed much kindness and compassion for his people in the royal court as King, after the ball was over Yami thanked Elena's brother Seto for telling him about Vivian he had just the perfect reward, the following two days later a royal celebration was announced that Elena and Yami were engaged to be married in a month, as for Seto a special ceremony was taking place, he wore his best knightly clothes as he kneeled in front of Yami who held his royal saber, "I Prince Yami dub thee Sir Seto Kaiba royal knight of our kingdom, rise Sir Seto." He announced as he dubbed his new knight, Elena smiled and applauded at her brother fulfilling his dream, in a month the royal wedding of Yami and Elena arrived as Elena was in her room in the chapel, Seto saw how beautiful Elena looked for her wedding, he offered to escort her down the aisle, as it was time for the ceremony Seto walked his honorary sister down the aisle as she saw Yami, the priest smiled as the bride reached the alter, "Who gives this bride to this man?" He asked, Seto told him he did and the ceremony continued, "We are gathered here today to unite Prince Yami and Elena Rodrigues in the bonds in holy matrimony." He announced, no one had any objections and they continued, Yami read his vows while Elena smiled and teared up a little, as she read hers Yami looks in her eyes, soon they rings came, "I Yami take you Elena to be my wife from this day forward." He said as he put the wedding ring on her finger, "I Elena take you Yami to be my husband from this day forward." She replied as she put the wedding ring on his finger, the priest blessed their marriage and pronounced them man and wife and they kissed, Yami's father took the crown off his head and bestowed it upon his son as the next king as his mother took her crown off her head and bestowed it upon her new daughter in law, now coroneted King Yami and Queen Elena the kingdom thrived.

They lived happily ever after.

The End!


End file.
